


Finally At Ease

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: After 4x01- Iris is asleep on the couch when Barry comes back home, he coaxes her to bed.





	Finally At Ease

The situation that interrupted him and Iris earlier took a little longer than he expected. Apparently, there were a few bad guys that still thought they could outrun the Flash. With them out of the way and taken care of by CCPD, Barry was more than ready to return to his fiancee.

When he walked in the door, he noticed that Iris hadn’t turned on anymore lights than the ones that were turned on when they first returned home.

“Iris?” He asked, walking past the kitchen.

She didn’t answer.

He found his way to the living room and there she was, sleeping on the couch. His heart swelled at the sight, and he couldn’t help but smile at her. That smile fell though when he remembered her words.

“I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in our bed alone,” she had said.

His eyes traveled over to the picture on the table.

“I couldn’t even look at that.”

His eyes traveled back to his sleeping fiancee. She was curled up in fetus position. She hadn’t changed into her pajamas, and she hadn’t even taken off her shoes.

“It’s been really hard, Barry,” he could hear the way her voice broke at the last word. He sighed.

“Iris?” He said, sitting on the couch next to her trying not to startle her.

When she didn’t stir, he rested his hand on her leg, right above her foot.

She shot up immediately, alert, frantically trying to assess what was going on around her.

Barry’s eyebrows furrowed, “Hey, hey hey. It’s okay. It’s me. It’s Barry,” he whispered, softly grabbing her hands.

“Barry?” Iris asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Iris relaxed, and Barry pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes, and Barry was a little worried that Iris had fallen asleep again.

“Iris?” He asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

****

Barry watched Iris closely as they made their way to their room. He watched her as she changed into one of his STAR labs t-shirts, and brushed her teeth. When it came to actually getting in the bed, she hesitated. Barry climbed into bed, and reached to grab her hand. She looked down at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked and she nodded, too quickly.

Iris took a deep breath before climbing in the bed next to Barry. Barry put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“I missed this,” she whispered.

Barry pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. Iris turned over so that she was facing him.

She was so close to him. She didn’t want to look away.

“I missed you,” she breathed.

Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

“I missed you,” he whispered against her lips.

Iris snuggled closer into his chest and his grip around her tightened. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and Iris felt the most at ease she had in a long time.

That’s how they fell asleep. Iris- finally comfortable in the bed with her favorite person for the first time in six hard, long months. And Barry- with his head resting on the love of his life’s feeling whole and happy, and reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time posting on this site! This was originally posted on my Tumblr. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
